Antayteld
by squishy fluff
Summary: (HPGW One-shot) Ang lakas ng tama ko sa kanya! Kaso, sila na ng hunghang na si Draco! Pero magtatapat pa rin ako. May pag-asa kaya ako? SANA!


**Mensahe ng Awtor: **

Hello po sa inyo! Sorry po kung naisipan ko na namang gumawa ng isang baliw na one-shot. Hindi siya ganun kaganda, sa palagay ko, pero ayos na rin. Sabi ng iba, okay naman raw. Kaso feeling ko hindi pa ito 'yung best ko. Medyo minadali ko lang kasi. Pero sana magustuhan niyo. Unang Harry-Ginny fic ko 'to na Pinoy! Please po, basahin niyo at ireview. Gusto kong malaman kung maganda siya. Thank you po!

**PS:** Sorry kung hindi pinag-isipan ang title! Wala po kasi akong maisip. Pero bagay na rin po 'yan sa story, kasi medyo baliw ang one-shot na 'to. ;-)

**Disclaimer: **Hindi po akin ang Harry Potter. Hope to die! ;-)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**ANTAYTELD**

Bad trip talaga ang buhay ko. Hay. Sabi ko sa sarili ko hindi ko na iisipin ang pag-ibig. Ang dami ko na ngang problema – pag-aaral, ang malaking ungas na si Voldemort, ang mga Dursley, at marami pang iba. Sabi ko sa sarili ko na baka hindi ko na kayanin kung pati pag-ibig eh iintindihin ko. Pero wala akong magagawa. Ang lakas ng tama ko.

Kung sino man ang unang nagsabi na mahirap magmahal, isa siyang henyo. Napatunayan ko na iyan ilang beses na. Ang masakit pa, pakiramdam ko bumalik sa 'kin 'yong ginawa ko doon sa taong mahal ko. Siguro kilala mo na.

Oo, mahal ko si Ginny. Ang wirdo ano? Hindi ko naman talaga siya gusto noong umpisa. Gusto ko lang siya bilang kaibigan ko. Hindi ko pinansin kung masaktan siya sa hindi ko pagpansin sa kaniya. Ayun. Sa iba napunta. Ang masaklap niyan, dun pa siya sa hunghang na si Draco.

Hindi ko namalayan na mahal ko na pala si Ginny. Nalaman ko lang 'yon noong ligawan siya ni Draco. Pakiramdam ko gusto kong suntukin ang malaking utot na 'yon sa mukha para pumangit na siya at hindi magustuhan ni Ginny. Sabi ko noong una, ayoko lang talaga kay Draco para kay Ginny. Kaso, iba na talaga. Ewan ko kung paano nangyari. Pero, huli na. Silang dalawa na. Ang tindi ng balik sa 'kin ng mga katangahang pinaggagawa ko.

Sabi sa 'kin ni Hermione, kahit daw sila na, ipagtapat ko pa rin daw. Nga pala, si Hermione lang ang nakakaalam. Ayokong ipaalam kay Ron. Kapatid niya 'yon, baka mamaya mag-away pa kami nun.

Kung nagtataka ka kung nakapagtapat na 'ko, ang sagot ay oo. Pero ang reaksyon ni Ginny? Hindi ko mawari. Balikan natin ang nangyari.

Tinanong ko sa mga kaibigan ni Ginny kung nasaan siya. Sabado 'yon ng umaga. Mula paggising ko kasi, hindi ko siya nakita. Para ngang na-miss ko siya.

Sabi nila, nasa common room daw. Nagtaka naman ako kung bakit nandoon pero hindi ko naman nakita pagkagising ko. Gayon pa man, bumalik ako. At nandoon nga siya. Nagkasalisi siguro kami.

Hay, in love talaga ako. Ang ganda kasi niya, kakaiba. Kasi maganda siya sa loob. Hindi siya tawag-pansin kung hitsura ang pag-uusapan. Pero ibang klase. Sobrang bait, sobrang mapagmahal, sobrang maalalahanin, kahit hindi mo 'yon agad makikita. Kasi sa umpisa, mukha siyang matapang. Minsan din matigas magsalita. Pero kapag kinilala mo ng husto, tatamaan ka talaga. Kahit nga noong mga panahong grabe ang pang-iisnab ko sa kaniya, kinakausap niya ako, pinagmamalasakitan. At kahit ngayong sila na ni Draco. Hay, sarap suntukin ng asungot na 'yon.

Binati ko siya ng magandang umaga. Binati rin naman niya 'ko. Ngumiti pa nga eh. Hay, sarap ng pakiramdam kapag nginingitian niya.

"Uy, gandang umaga din. Kamusta? Kumain ka na ba?" tanong niya sa 'kin. Ang saya ko naman kasi nag-aalala siya.

"Ha? Ah, hindi pa. Gusto mo bang magsabay tayo mamaya?" sagot ko sa kaniya. Umiling siya. Hay.

"Nakakain na 'ko kanina kasabay ni Draco. Pero kung gusto mo sasamahan kita kahit kumain na lang ako ulit," sabi niya. Hay kamalasan nga naman. Panira talaga 'yong hunghang na si Draco.

"Hindi, di bali na lang. Pero salamat na rin ha. Ahm, pwede ba akong maupo sa tabi mo?" tanong ko sa kaniya. Sa loob ko, sana pumayag siya. Kapag natabihan ko siya, ako na ang magiging pinakamasayang lalaki sa mundo. Patawad kung OA ako, mahal ko lang talaga siya.

Tumango naman siya at ngumiti ulit. Hay, nakalutang ako noon sa mga ulap. Tinabihan ko siya.

"Gusto mong magbasa? Quidditch Through The Ages?" imbita niya sa 'kin. Ngumiti naman ako at tumango. Bad trip nga lang. Hindi siya nagsasalita noong nagbabasa kami pareho. 'Yung libro pang binigay niya, isang milyong beses ko na yata nabasa.

Hindi ako makatiis kaya nagsalita ako, "Ah, Ginny, may sasabihin sana ako sa 'yo." Go for it na! sabi ko sa sarili ko. Ngayon na ang pagkakataon mo! Mamaya mapipipi ka na naman!

"Ano 'yon?" sabi niya, nakatingin pa rin sa binabasa niya. Napaubo ako ng kaunti.

Lumingon siya sa 'kin. "O? Sige sabihin mo na. Eto na ang dalawa kong tenga at dalawang mata," pabirong sabi niya. Ang cute niya talaga.

"Ah, kasi ano, ano, may sasabihin ako, 'yung ano, ah, kasi ganito – " Harry, 'wag kang kabahan! Wala nang atrasan!

"Sabihin mo na. 'Wag ka nang maligoy. Mamaya makalimutan mo pa 'yong sinasabi mo," nakangiti niyang sabi. Lalo tuloy akong nataranta.

"AH, KASI, GANITO, AH, IKAW KASI, MAHAL KI- AY, ANG IBIG KONG SABIHIN, ANG GANDA – "

Napahinto ako sa pagtawa ni Ginny. Nainis tuloy ako sa kaniya. Hindi ko na nga masabi-sabi, pinutol niya pa.

"Nakakatawa ka naman, para kang bata," sabi niya, bahagya pa ring tumatawa. Hay, buwisit. Napasimangot tuloy ako.

"Uy, joke lang, 'to naman hindi na mabiro. Parang natatawa lang eh," sabi niya nang nakangiti. Nawala tuloy ang inis ko.

"Ginny, eto na talaga," sabi ko sa kaniya. Naku, this is the moment! Tarantang-taranta ang isip ko. Paano kung magalit siya pagkatapos nito? Paano kung magalit si Ron? Paano kung mapahiya ako kay Ginny? Paano kung hindi niya na ko pansinin?

Pinaghandaan mo na 'yan at tinanggap mo na ang pwedeng mangyari, sabi sa akin ng isip ko. Huminga ako ng malalim at tumingin sa mga mata niya.

"Ginny, MA-MAHAL KI-KITA."

Boom.

Natigagal si Ginny. Gulung-gulo tuloy ako kung anong dapat kong gawin. Mukha kasing nagulat siya na parang ewan ko ba. Hindi ko alam kung naturn-off siya sa 'kin o kung ano nang biglang…

"HAHAHA! Corny naman ng joke mo Harry. Isip ka naman ng iba," sabi niya. Putik.

Inis na inis ako noon. Nag-uusok na ang ilong ko. Hinarap ko ang mukha niya sa mukha ko at sinabi ko, "Hindi ako nagbibiro," sabay labas ng common room at dabog sa portrait. Nagulat ko tuloy 'yung Fat Lady.

Buwisit talaga.

Pagkatapos kong magtapat, nag-alala akong baka hindi niya na 'ko pansinin. Noong una, hindi kami nagsasalita sa isa't isa, pero pagkatapos ng ilang araw, kinausap na rin niya ako. Ang bait talaga. Saklap nga lang dahil kaibigan pa rin ang turing niya sa 'kin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ngayon, papunta ako sa hardin ng eskuwela. Gusto ko lang ng sariwang hangin pagkatapos ng lahat ng nangyayari sa 'kin. Putik nga eh, 'yung Transfiguration at Potions ko babagsak na. Hindi ko mapagtuunan ng pansin dahil sa buwisit na pag-ibig.

Lumalakad ako ngayon malapit sa lugar na maraming rosas. Naiisip ko tuloy siya dahil ang daming pulang rosas na halos kasing kulay ng maganda niyang buhok.

Pero teka, may nakikita akong ibang pula… parang buhok… pulang buhok.

Tinitignan ko kung sino ang nakaupo sa bench na medyo malayo. Lumalapit ako, umaasang si Ginny nga 'yon.

At siya nga.

Tinitignan niya ako ngayon ng nakangiti. Heaven ang feeling. Hay ang cute niya talaga. Kung pwede lang na lagi ko siyang nakikita.

Pinupuntahan ko siya ngayon, marahan akong naglalakad. Heaven na heaven ang feeling. Pero biglang -

BOOG.

Aray! Sakit! Natapilok ako. Buwisit na buhay. Nakakahiya kay Ginny! Sana hindi pa namumula ang mukha ko!

"Okay ka lang ba? Ingat ka na lang sa susunod." Inaalalayan niya ako para makatayo. Ang bait talaga ng mahal ko.

"Salamat, katangahan ko lang. Sorry kung nabigatan ka pa sa 'kin ha."

"Hindi, ang gaan mo nga eh. 'Lika, upo tayo sa bench."

Nauupo kami ngayon at nakahawak pa rin siya sa kamay ko. Hay. Bakit kaya bangag ang tao kapag in love?

"Harry, alam mo may gusto sana akong sabihin sa 'yo."

Ha? May sasabihin siya? Ano naman kaya? Sana mahal niya rin ako!

"Ano naman 'yon?"

Bloody, tinitignan niya ako! Sana hindi pa 'ko tunaw, nakakahiya!

"Tungkol sana sa ating dalawa."

Sa aming dalawa? Gosh excited na ako!

"Sige, sabihin mo na."

"Ah, kasi, naguguluhan ako. Alam mo kasi, simula nang makilala kita, iba na talaga 'yung pakiramdam ko. Nakakahiyang sabihin, pero pakiramdam ko minahal na kita nung una pa lang. Ngayon naman, dumating si Draco. Akala ko gusto niya lang akong paglaruan, pero sa kaniya ko naramdaman na may lalaking pwedeng magmahal ng totoo sa 'kin."

Ha? Sa hunghang na 'yon?

"At alam mo, noong nanliligaw siya, naging masaya ako. Kasi kahit papaano nakalimutan kita. Ang hirap kasi kapag ikaw lagi ang nasa isip ko. Alam mo, masaya ako kay Draco. Sobrang malambing siya. Ang layo nga sa akala kong ugali niya. Pero, ewan ko, ang bait niya. At pinapansin niya 'ko at hindi binabalewala."

Ouch. Ako yata ang pinapatamaan noon.

"At masasabi kong mahal ko na rin siya. Totoong mahal ko siya noong naging kami. Kaso, nakigulo ka na naman. Simula nung nagtapat ka, naguluhan na naman ako. Hindi ko maitanggi sa sarili ko na may nararamdaman pa rin ako sa 'yo."

GOSH! Sige, Ginny, sabihin mo na! Kapag sinabi mong hihiwalayan mo na ang asungot na 'yun naku liligawan na talaga kita! Please sabihin mong mas mahal mo 'ko at hihiwalayan mo na ang lalaking iyon!

"Pero, hindi ko kayang saktan si Draco. Masyado siyang magiging kawawa kapag ginawa ko 'yon. At isa pa, mahal ko rin naman siya. Naguguluhan nga lang ako sa ngayon."

Babagsak ang mundo ko, 'wag naman, please…

"Pero siguro nga hindi namamatay ang first love. Kasi mas mahal pa rin kita kaysa sa kaniya hanggang ngayon, kahit hindi mo ko pinapansin at kahit binabalewala mo 'ko dati. Hindi ko nga alam kung anong mayroon sa 'yo. Pero alam kong mahal pa rin kita. 'Wag ka sanang mandiri kung sinasabi ko sa 'yo 'to. Gusto ko lang maging tapat ako sa 'yo at sa sarili ko."

Mahal niya 'ko. Mahal niya 'ko. MAHAL NIYA 'KO! YUHOO! Kung alam mo lang, Ginny! Kung gusto mo, kahit pakasalan na kita ngayon!

"Pero alam mo? Mas kaya akong ipaglaban ni Draco. Nagawa nga niya 'yon sa mga magulang niya. Kung isip ko nga lang ang masusunod. Kaso masyadong makulit ang puso ko. Harry?"

Sagot, bilis! "Ano 'yon?"

"Kung mapapatunayan mo sa 'kin na talagang mahal mo 'ko nang higit pa sa pagmamahal ni Draco, pipiliin kita. Pero kung hindi, siguro sa kaniya na lang ako. Ayokong saktan siya, pero gusto ko rin namang masunod ang puso ko. Sana mapatunayan mo. Kasi ikaw talaga ang gusto kong piliin. Mas mahal kita eh. Kaso mahirap ang sitwasyon ko. Sa ngayon, mag-iisip-isip muna ako. Good luck sa 'yo."

Harry, umaalis na siya! Habulin mo at patunayan mo sa kaniyang mahal mo siya! Bilis!

At nahabol ko naman siya.

"Ginny, gusto mo bang patunayan ko na ngayon?"

Hindi ko na hinintay ang sinabi niya. Marahan ko siyang hinalikan sa labi. Pakiramdam ko, pwede na akong mamatay. Magiging masaya na ang pagkamatay ko dahil nakaramdam na rin naman ako ng langit sa halik na 'yon. Sobrang marahan, parang dampi nga lang. Pero iba ang feeling na bigay nun.

Pagkatapos noon, ngumiti siya sa 'kin.


End file.
